


Broken

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your <i>penis!</i>" You tell her, tugging open your own fly and and shoving down your boxers, showing her your own as reference. “It’s—it’s gone! You’re <i>broken</i>!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [ spoony-monster](http://www.spoony-monster.tumblr.com) (Tumblr) based off her [headcanon](http://www.spoony-monster.tumblr.com/post/27258943243/so-i-have-this-headcanon-axel-never-properly).

“Where do you think Axel is?” Xion asks, licking at her ice cream. 

You shrug, staring off. “Maybe he’s in trouble with Saix? He was trying to do last-minute mission reports last night.”

Xion turns to smile at you, about to comment, when she frowns at you in question, one of her feather-like hands plucking at your coat.

“Ooh, you have a big bruise here, Roxas!” She coos, pulling at your cloak to expose the “bruise”. Axel told you to keep it covered up, that you’re not really supposed to go flaunting hickeys, if you can help it. But Xion’s your friend and Axel’s, too, and you don’t think she’d get mad or anything.

You smile a bit, tlting your head so she can see, “Axel gave it to me. It’s called a “hickey”.”

She looks amused, blinking at you with wide eyes. “Does it hurt?”

“No, no! They actually feel really nice.” Oh wow, why are your cheeks heating up? It’s not even that big of a deal—well, Axel made it out to be a big deal because he stupidly left the mark where your coat doesn’t really hide it. But, nevertheless. “Have you never had one?”

Xion shakes her head with a smile. “No way. What else do you guys do?”

She’s legitimately curious, and although Axel told you that you weren’t really supposed to tell people about your “special friendship” (air quotes included) Xion is a special friend, too! You feel just a little guilty she doesn’t get to join you and Axel, because some of the things Axel does are just the  _greatest_.

“Sometimes we just kiss a lot,” you answer, mumbling a bit. Xion just bobs her head as she listens; you like the fact she doesn’t go “ _oooooh_!” like Demyx does when you tell him secretive things. “But, other times, we take our clothes off, too; and that’s like, a million times cooler.”

She giggles, and you blush (a lot) at the thought of Xion imagining you and Axel naked.

“I—uh—I could show you,” you offer, “Axel says only special friends do stuff like that. And, we’re special friends, uh, aren’t we?”

Xion blinks at you, thinking silently to herself. After a moment, it seems to click, because you see her smile wide and, wow, she looks really pretty like that.

“I guess we are!” She chimes, and turns so she’s facing you fully on the ledge. You swallow, offer a tiny, shy smile back at her. The two of you stare at each other for a few moments, and then you remember you’re supposed to be showing her how this is done, and you jerkily come to life. You scoot closer, and your noses nearly touch. Xion is quiet, opens her mouth a little and you’d be lying if you didn’t say she looked stunning. Gently, you press your lips to hers, slow and gentle, and you kind of feel like Axel, because it’s  _you_  teaching her. It makes pride flare up in your chest as you lap your tongue against her lips.

That makes Xion jump, but she just brings her arms to rest around your neck, opens her mouth unknowingly as you slip your tongue inside. She tastes like sea-salt and cream, and it’s definitely enough to make you hum against her lips; make her flicker her tongue against yours in a shy act of retaliation.

Carefully, you bring your hands to her coat, breaking the kiss and laughing awkwardly as you both end up with drool against your lips and chin, but it doesn’t really matter. Xion looks so, so pretty, with her cheeks pink and her eyes half-lidded as she watches you slowly undo the zipper of her cloak. Axel told you girls don’t really have flat chests, using Larxene (to his chargin) as an example, but Xion definitely doesn’t have any chest like that. Nonetheless, she’s pale and small, and you hold the sides of her coat as you lower your mouth to her collarbone, licking small, shy patterns against her skin.

“ _Oh_ ,” she splutters, her breath hitching in her throat. Her chest heaves under your mouth, especially when you latch your lips down against her left breast, suckle in the way that will leave a mark against her stark skin. Xion squirms under your lips, and you pull away with a laugh, because it’s really too cute.

“I-I like that,” she tells you, shy with her gaze. Or, oh—she’s not being shy, so much as she’s looking at your crotch curiously. 

“It’s  _really_ nice,” you agree, and maybe sneak a peek at her crotch, frowning when you notice she isn’t as “enthusiastic” as you. You can fix that, though!

“Axel and I do other stuff, too. Besides all the kissing.”

She looks surprised. “There’s more than just that?”

You nod, smiling, “Sure! It feels better than just kisses, too.”

Xion smiles right back, her cheeks that dusty shade of pink as she shrugs her shoulders awkwardly, nervously. “Will you, can you show me that, too? Or will Axel get mad?”

You think it’s very nice of her to consider Axel in all this, but you nod your head at her, anyway. “I don’t think he’ll get mad,” you assure, moving to sit inside of the ledge instead of on it. Xion follows suit, watching you carefully as you unzip your own coat before turning to her again. She giggles, nervously, and you kiss her cheek beccause it’s just too hard to resist.

Carefully, you reach your hands to her pants, undo her fly and shuck them down to the tops of her knees. Xion blushes, and the color reaches down to the tips of her nipples, but you just smile at her before looking down to your work.

Xion doesn’t wear boxers, like you, or briefs, like Axel. Hers are small, and realy only cover a slim part of her hips and her crotch. 

Her crotch which looks sort of…odd.

But she’s small and slender, and you just suppose that’s how she is, and carefully place kisses down her abdomen, smiling when she squeals,”no, no, I’m ticklish!” when you kiss at her tummy. You don’t torture her, because you can nearly hear Axel’s voice in your head shunning the idea, and instead slip a hand down into her underwear.

And promptly yank it back out and back the hell up from her.

“Roxas?”

Xion’s  **broken**. Holy crap. She’s broken and she’s staring at you like a confused dog while you scoot back towards her, pulling her underwear open to peer down inside, make sure you weren’t just imagining things. Sadly, you weren’t.

“W-where is it?” You ask, horrified. “How do you not have one?”

“Have  _what_?” Xion screeches in reply. Now she’s freaking out, too. And she should be! Her penis is totally gone, and that is  **not**  normal.

“Your  _penis_!” You tell her, tugging open your own fly and and shoving down your boxers, showing her your own as reference. “It’s—it’s gone! You’re  _broken_!”

Xion blanches, eyes wide and horrified. “Broken? W-what am I going to do without one?”

You’re about to open your mouth, tell her you’ll still be best friends, even if she’s broken and penis-less, but there’s footsteps coming from around the corner and  _thank god it’s Axel_. You’ve never been more happy to see him! You scramble up, your coat unzipped and pants sagging low since you’re in too much of a panic to redo your fly, and scurry over to him, yanking on his arm.

“Axel! Axel, Xion’s  _broken_!”

Axel looks painfully confused, looking you up and down before glancing at Xion, who’s almost in-tears with humiliation, half undressed and not seeming to do a thing about it.

“I don’t h-have a penis,” she mumbles, drawing her knees up to put her face against them. Her shoulders shake with silent tears, and you scramble back over to her, dropping down to kiss her hair and rub her shoulder soothingly.

“It’s okay, Xion! Maybe Axel can help?”

You look back over to Axel, to ask if he will, but are surprised to see him doubled over, almost  _ **screaming**_  in laughter. He actually slides to sit down, choking out chortles and holding his sides as he laughs.

You are not a very happy Nobody right now.

“It’s not funny!” You defend, kicking your leg against his shin. Axel doesn’t seem to notice, or care, because he just screams out another laugh, tossing his head back in the action. “Axel! Stop laughing!”

Xion sits beside you, miserable as ever, and you huff at Axel before trying to make her feel a little better. Because you know if you were missing  _your_  penis, you’d like some comfort, too. But, Axel slowly pulls himself together, wiping his eyes as he shuffles over to loom over the two of you with a sympathetic smile.

“C’mon, no tears,” Axel tells the both of you, sinking down to his haunches to pat each of your shoulders. You frown at him, because he laughed when you asked for help, the _jerk_ , but Axel only kisses your forehead, then Xion’s. He tugs your cloak together, leaving you to zip it up while he gets Xion to lift up her head, and zips up her coat for her. (Not without noticing the hickey you gave her, to which he snorts at and gives you a leer for.)

“I’m broken,” Xion says to Axel when he helps her to her feet. You see him struggle very hard not to laugh again.

“You’re not broken,” he tells her gently, giving you a small grin. “Roxas just got you riled up over nothing. You’re just different—a  _girl_.”

“Hey! You didn’t—”

Axel shushes you, tugging you up by the arm before he slings an arm around each of you. “Probably time we had an anatomy lesson, huh?”

You huff, ignoring the fact your cheeks are probably as red as the sunset. Axel just leans in and kisses your cheek, telling you  _what a sweet little guy, looking out for his girl_.

Xion sniffs, but nods in agreement, lacing her fingers with yours behind Axel’s back.

And mabe everything  _is_  okay.


End file.
